Bunny Business
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Velvet's life is certainly a roller coaster. Lets see what she gets up to when no one's watching, shall we?


_Another quiet day in Beacon Academy and everywhere was… Surprisingly quiet. It was a sunny Saturday evening and most people were out and about getting on with their own activities, whether it be with their teammates or by themselves. This was mostly the case in Team CFVY's room where Coco, Yatsuhashi and Fox were all out on Coco's weekly shopping trip to the mall, off to get bargains on all the latest clothes. However, there was a certain someone who had stayed behind in the dorm room to keep an eye on things, and that person was none other than Velvet Scarlatina._

 _Velvet wasn't usually one to go out in big, crowded places, so she often offered to stay behind while her team went out on different trips like this one, keeping an eye on the room, tidying up and maybe even getting a bit of studying in. Currently, the rabbit faunus was sitting peacefully on her bed wearing her quite comfortable pyjamas, a brown shirt with a Pumpkin Pete's bunny icon on the front and loose, light pink pants. Velvet was reading a book focused on the history of Remnant and was just now getting to a part on the Great War, all while she nibbled on a piece of lettuce that was hanging from her mouth. She really did like lettuce._

 _As the revision and studying went on however, Velvet soon felt something in her waist level, particularly near her rear end. She furrowed her brow upon feeling this, not from confusion as she knew exactly what it was, but more from the discomfort she felt from this odd sensation. It was pretty obvious what Velvet needed to do now, so there was no point in trying to hold back nature's calling._

 _Standing up off of the bed and dusting off her rabbit ears, young Velvet sighed and began to walk slowly forward towards one of the bathrooms, the one she and Coco shared. There was a slight skip in the girl's step today, almost similar to that of a bunny hop, but hey, that was just her. She was a happy bunny faunus._

 _Opening the bathroom door, Velvet entered the very clean, shining white room and closed the door behind her, sighing as she looked on towards her destination. In the bathroom was what one would usually expect like a bath and shower, a sink, a mirror, a toilet… But there was something else here which was a bit more out of the ordinary. In a large space beside the regular toilet, there was what appeared to be a large nest like structure made from hay and pet bedding, very neat and tidy. Velvet knew already where this was going as she had done it her whole life and had come to accept it._

 _Curling her fingers under the waistband of her pyjama pants, Velvet slowly pulled the clothing down her thighs and legs, eventually going past her knees and reaching her ankles to which she easily stepped out of them, leaving her lower half completely exposed as she didn't wear any underwear. It was more comfortable for her. Now with her crotch and rear areas bare and swaying a little, Velvet stepped towards the nest of hay and turned around so she was facing the door before slowly and steadily squatting down over it, her waste holes mere inches away from the bedding. Taking a long exhale out and loosening her body, Velvet closed her eyes and allowed nature to slowly and peacefully take its course._

 _There was a slight pause before Velvet's anus slowly widened and gapped just a little bit before a small, brown pellet slipped out and landed on the hay, showing the start of the process. Soon after it, another small pellet popped out. Then another and another and another, one after that until there was an entire rapid fire of rabbit sized poops emerging from Velvet's ass and landing in the hay, collecting in a little hole made ready for this. It wasn't the size of a normal human's waste, instead these were just lots of small, brown coloured ball/pellet shapes one would typically see from a normal rabbit and it was what Velvet went through every other day._

 _A good minute passed and Velvet finally stopped her waste disposal process, taking a deep breath in and out as she wiped some sweat from her forehead with her hand. She was done. Reaching over and grapping a piece of toilet paper from the side, Velvet wiped her anus of what little remnants there were of her mess and dumped it in the human toilet before merrily flushing and standing up, walking off of her poop nest. She quickly slipped her pyjama pants back onto her body and gave the air freshener a spray around the place, deciding that she'd clean her mess up later._

 _Right now, she had some studying to do and probably a carrot to eat._


End file.
